SebastianxCiel Cold
by Angeliquee
Summary: when Ciel gets a cold his butler must please him with everything he can even if it gets a little naughty


My First Fan fiction Please Review if you have any tips im open minded

I do not own any of the characters Just the plot

Ciel's head was in pain and throbbing. his whole body was in pain and he got black out's here and there. When Sebastian went to wake him up he could tell immediately that Ceil was not okay."Young lord please stay in bed you are very sick i will let you eat in bed today" Ciel try's to grab Sebastian to make him stay with him but he was gone to make him breakfast. when Sebastian returned he told his master to drink some tea and that he would feel better and he could sense that he was already feeling a lil better. Ciel lays back down and almost dead asleep when Sebastian kissed his forehead as of worrying for his young masters health, but ceil was already to fast asleep to give a reply.

four hours later~~~~~

Ciel wakes up feeling a little better when he looks around the room to see Sebastian "Wait why am i hoping to see Sebastian" he said in a low whisper. And when he looks in the corner where the fireplace is he sees Sebastian starting a fire. "Oh my lord how are you feeling, i hope i did not awake you i was just preparing a fire you looked a little cold". Ciel blushes knowing he was getting chilly and that his butler was thinking about him."Thank you Sebastian" he says this in a light whisper. " Your welcome my lord"Sebastian smiles is all flustered."why am i flustered do i-i love him" he thinks this in his head. He gets up swiftly trying to get Sebastian until he cant stand properly or walk and he slowly falls to the ground but before he touches the ground hes in Sebastian's arms,he gets even more red just for being there he can smell his butler he smells of Anshan tea and sweet cakes." Are you Alright My Lord" Ciel takes a minuet to answer " Y-yes im okay" Ciel says a little to loud. Sebastion carries him in a bride way to the rocking chair in front of the fire place and sits down with him in his lap.

"S-Sebastian-an" Ciel says a little to quiet

"yes my Lord"

"Um.. can i s-stay like this as long as i l-Ike its um.. very comfortable".

Sebastian smiles with amusement and says "as long as you wish my lord".

With the fire crackling in the back ground and Ciel blushing he pushes his head into the chest of Sebastian while his breathing and cold gets a little better each minuet.

Sebastian believes his young lord is asleep so he feels his forehead and see is temperature has decreased. When Sebastian started to get up Ciel ever so lightly opens his eyes and says "please Sebastian don't go" Sebastian is amused very much by his masters words and soon did Ceil question himself " i really do love Sebastian" but little did he realized he said it out loud, enough so Sebastian heard it Ciel face went red as a cherry." my lord do you really love me?" he says with a little ghost smile on his face. "Y-yes.." Ciel said still blushing frantically."My lord do you know how long Ive waited you to say those 3 words" and Sebastian lifts his head and ever so softly kisses his young lord. For the split second he apart from his masters lips he says " I Love You To".

Soon Sebastian moves his lord to his bed and undresses his lord"My lord looks so delicious i cant help my self" Sebastian thinks. Sebastian starts to kiss Ciel with each kiss the kiss grows more and more passionate. Sebastian starts to trail kissed down his lords chest to his hips. Ciel moans but tries to cover it up for being so embarrassed. "My lord don't try to hide you pleasure i would like to hear you" and just as that Sebastian starts to licks and trail kisses up and down his lords member until he has his masters member in his mouth. Ciel lets moans escape his mouth and calls "Se-baa-Bastian". Ciel grips onto his sheets as his butler works his member by going up and down swiftly and smoothly. "i-im- go-ing to-'' and hes cut off by squirting into the demons mouth and Sebastian gobbles it down.

Sebastian raises his head and takes off his tailcoat and puts it on the nightstand neatly but quickly and grabs Ceil and positions him with his member on his lap. Sebastian then hold his lord tightly to him and kisses him passionate and quickly but steadily slides his member inside Ceil. AHHH! Ciel screams at the pain but the pleasure as well. "S ebb-asti-an!" Ciel moans while Sebastian grabs him tighter and pushes his member in and out in a swiftly mater. Ciel is moaning and has an unsteady pace of breathing."S ebb-asti-an!" Ciel calls " yes my lord i love when u call my name". Sebastian sees that his young lord is about to finish so he grabs his masters member holding it tightly and fondling it while ramming into his end hole. Ciel cant hold him self anymore and with one last big moan he cums on Sebastian. Sebastian Rams into Ciel one last time and lets him self loose. he decided he would teach his master how to hold back when it came next time. Sebastian takes his member out and lays down his Master on the bed and slides his member out. Ciel face is red and he grows very tired. Sebastian said "when you awake i will give you a bath".

Sebastian goes to leave but Ciel grabs his waist bringing him back down to the bed. Ciel feels a shock of pain."ugh" Sebastian just smirks a lil but goes a little worried."master you must rest ". Sebastian said " but Sebastian i want you to stay with me ". Ciel said with a big blush. " My lord i am with you to the end but if you wish i shall stay here" and just like that Sebastian gets in bed with Ciel and Ceil falls asleep in Sebastian arms.

When they awake hours later Sebastian gets up slowly so he dosent wake his master but it was no use Ciel grabbed Sebastian waist and tugged him back down.

" so you are awake my lord shall i prepare a bath for you". when Ceil tried to get up he felt a shock of pain run through his body so he had blushed and raised his arms to Sebastian to pick him up. Sebastian had a big smirk on his face and pick up his master. He set the water to hot but just a little burn to relax his masters body and plops him down in the bath. when Ciel realized he wasent going to join him he kept thinking " wait should i ask him to join" except little did he know he said it in a light whisper. but loud enough for Sebastian to hear. " my lord what do you want me to join " Sebastian said with a big smirk on his face. Ciel whole face went red and he said " t-the bath i mean you haven't too-kin a bath either". " oh my master i guess i haven't" he said with an amusement look. and just like that Sebastian and Ciel take a bath together taking turns washing echothers backs.

I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD EXTENDS I HAVE ANOTHER THING I WAS GONNA WRITE BUT I WAS JUST GONNA HOLD OFF TILL I GOT REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
